


Iris (Part One)

by JimmyMcGill



Series: Iris [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/M, Marriage, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyMcGill/pseuds/JimmyMcGill
Summary: Dean and Lisa have a domestic discipline relationship. For them, that means Lisa makes the decisions and Dean obeys. When he misbehaves, he gets punished.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Iris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125311
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gannicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gannicus/gifts).



> This isn't meant to be a how-to guide on domestic discipline. I think it's an interesting arrangement, but I have never done it, and you should not take anything in this story as guidance on bringing this into your own relationship. It's just for fun! Note the spanking tag.

Chapter One

Lisa sat down in the computer chair, setting her Grey’s Anatomy mug on the desk in front of her. She had received it years ago as a gift from a friend, and still used it at least once a week. She clicked the mouse, waking the computer monitor, and pulled up her recent internet history to find a recipe she had planned to make for dinner tonight. 

Lisa expected her recipe to be at the top of the history results, but her husband Dean must have used the computer this morning before leaving for a hunt with his brother Sam, because there were links to articles that she hadn’t searched. As she was scrolling past them, she noticed an article titled Getting Started: How to Approach Your Partner About.. but the remaining words in the title were cut off. Was there something Dean didn’t know how to talk to her about? Curious, and a bit concerned, she clicked the link. 

Getting Started: How to Approach Your Partner About a Domestic Discipline Relationship. “What the fuck..” she whispered. 

“Before you can approach your partner about a domestic discipline relationship, you have to know what you’re getting into. Domestic discipline, sometimes called DD, is a relationship in which one partner has authority over the other partner to create rules and administer punishments. Typically in DD relationships, the man is in the dominant role and the woman in the submissive role, but the roles can be switched to appeal to the needs of the couple.” Lisa stopped reading. Her heart was pounding. She took a drink of her coffee, staring at the screen but no longer understanding the words. Dean was reading this? Why? With conscious effort, she set her mug back on to the desk and began reading again. 

“Couples enter DD relationships for a variety of reasons, but the most common reason is that the couple is looking for structure in their relationship. Each couple will have its own motivations for establishing DD. Perhaps the relationship suffers from good communication, the submissive partner is prone to feeling guilt over conflicts and desires an outlet, or the couple believes in traditional gender roles in marriage.” 

Lisa considered the list of reasons. She didn’t feel like any of them applied to her marriage with Dean. Although she had to admit they had some communication barriers that she had tried with little luck to resolve. Did Dean think bossing her around was going to make him more open with his own feelings? She doubted that that strategy would be successful. 

Lisa began scrolling through the article, looking at headings. She stopped at a paragraph titled “Punishment.” Cautiously, she read on. 

“In a DD relationship, when the rules are broken, the submissive partner will face punishment. Usually that punishment is spanking, but couples can also use other kinds of punishment, like soap in the mouth, time outs, and writing lines.” What was this? Was Dean insane? If he thought she was going to let him spank her for “breaking the rules” or whatever, he was going to be pretty disappointed. 

Lisa had had enough. She closed the webpage and got up from the computer. She and Dean would definitely be having a conversation about this when he got home. 

….… 

For the rest of the weekend, Lisa thought about the website. Domestic discipline. Rules. Punishment. Spanking! What the hell? On more than one occasion, she pulled out her phone and almost called Dean, but stopped herself. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have over the phone. Besides, he was hunting with Sam. She didn’t want to bother him with something serious. Even though she was confused and horrified, she wanted this to be as easy a conversation as possible. 

….

When Dean walked through the front door, she was eating pizza and watching Gilmore Girls, the website temporarily forgotten. It all came flooding back when she saw him.  
“Hi baby,” she said, cautiously.  
“Hey honey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be gone this long,” he apologized, misreading her apprehensive response. “I thought we’d be back yesterday. But it turns out the vamp we were tracking was a whole coven, so we had to ice ‘em all. I missed you.” He leaned over the couch to kiss her.  
“We need to talk,” Lisa blurted out, as soon as his lips left hers, before she could chicken out. She realized too late that it probably would’ve been considerate to give him some time to at least set his bag down before she sprung this on him, but to be fair, he sprung it on her first. She hadn’t been the one to bring this nonsense into their life.  
“Uh oh. What is it?” Now it was Dean who was apprehensive. Lisa decided to just get it out.  
“I was looking in the computer’s internet history for a recipe I saved.” She saw his eyes widen when she said ‘history.’ He must already know where this was going. “And I came across an article talking about … domestic discipline?” She didn’t know why she said it like it was a question, as if the words weren’t permanently burned into her mind. “You wanna explain what that’s about?”  
Dean opened his mouth to explain, but stopped, staring at her with a partially open mouth. He looked lost, like he had no idea how to proceed. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he managed, finally.  
“Okay, but I did see it Dean. And apparently you planned on bringing it up to me, since you were researching how to. So here’s your ice breaker. Explain.”

……

Dean didn’t know what to do. If Lisa had found the article, she had certainly read it. He could tell by her accusing tone that she didn’t like what she had seen. Damn. How could he look her in the eyes and explain what this even was, much less that he really wanted it, when she was looking at him like that? But it was his fault. He hadn’t erased his history, and he had brought her into this mess before he had a chance to plan the right way to go about it. Now she deserved an explanation.  
“Okay, well, I..” he stopped, paused, and started again. “I found this kind of relationship, and it seems like a good fit for me, maybe for us. I love our marriage and I’m so happy, Lis, but … I just don’t feel like I’m being the best husband I can be. We’re having problems, and they’re all because of me. I let you down, I don’t talk to you about stuff, and I feel overwhelmed. I’m not good at this husband thing, but I wanna be.” He stopped, watching her, waiting. He braced himself for her judgment. It came.  
“That doesn’t make any sense, Dean! So because you don’t feel like a good husband I’m supposed to let you run the show? Make the rules around here? Beat me?” What? That wasn’t- where did she get that idea?  
“Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on. You got the wrong idea from that article.”  
Lisa stared at him, clearly confused. She waited for an explanation. Dean was still standing behind the couch, but he walked around to sit next to her. He was glad that what seemed to make her so upset was just a misunderstanding. But he didn’t know how much better the truth was. Maybe it would even be worse. Either way, he had to soldier through it.  
“I don’t want to run the show, Lisa,” he said, parroting her words. She seemed to relax a bit, and he hated to have to add the next part and ruin it again. “I want you to.”  
She blinked in surprise, then her brow furrowed. She seemed to really think about his answer before she responded to it. “Dean, this thing I read about is pretty serious. You want me to make decisions for us? You want to follow rules?”  
Dean’s face burned. This was a lot more embarrassing than he imagined, and he had imagined it being pretty damn embarrassing. He looked at the couch, studying the brown thread in the seam. “Yeah, I do. I think it’d be good for me. For us. I mean, we’ve been fighting a lot, don’t you think?”  
Lisa nodded apprehensively. “Sure, Dean, but newlyweds fight. That doesn’t mean we just give up.”  
Dean shook his head emphatically. “It’s not giving up! It’s fixing, finding what works for us. Come on, you wouldn’t like it if you made a decision and I agreed, no argument? You can order me to do whatever you want, and I say yes?” He smiled teasingly at her, and was relieved when she smiled a little back.  
“I mean, sure, I guess I could get behind that,” she joked. “But how can we have an equal relationship if I’m making all the decisions?”  
“We won’t! I mean, we will, because we can change our minds about this any time we want, if we want. But I don’t want to be equal decision makers. We tried that. It doesn’t really work for us. I want you to say ‘jump,’ and I wanna say ‘how high?’ You make the rules, I follow them. We have peace. Please, think about it, Lis.”  
Lisa was quiet for a minute, apparently thinking about it. Dean wanted to rush her, to ask for an answer now. Just a “maybe” would be enough. He hated waiting. He felt guilty for putting this on her, but he really wanted it. He really felt like it would suit them.  
When she didn’t say anything, he felt like he had to get out of there. Dean picked up her plate with her leftover pizza crust and took it into the kitchen. He tossed the crust in the trash can, rinsed the plate and put it in the dishwasher. Lisa was watching him when he came back. “Thank you,” she said.  
“No problem. So? Any initial thoughts?”  
“Okay look, Dean. It’s an interesting idea. And I do want you to be happy. But have you done all the research? Do you know what happens when you break the rules in one of these relationships?”  
He blushed again. This was definitely gonna be the most embarrassing part. “Yeah, you know, you’d uh..” he stopped, until he found the courage to continue. “Well, there’d be punishments.”  
She was dumbfounded. “And you’re okay with that?”  
“Yes Ma’am,” he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
“What kind of punishment are you thinking, Dean? ‘Cause some of the ideas on the website were.. a bit odd.” She pulled her legs up onto the couch and crossed them in front of her. She looked uncomfortable.  
Dean swallowed. Well, he got this far. “That would be up to you. I trust you. But.. usually people do spanking.”  
Lisa raised her eyebrows. “You want me to spank you?” Dean’s cock twitched hearing her say it, but he was mortified, knowing he’d have to look her in the eyes and actually answer.  
“Yeah, when I deserve it.”  
Lisa thought about that for a minute. “I don’t know if I could do that.” Dean was shocked to see her smile a little. “Well, maybe. When you deserve it.”  
“Really?” He was amused that this was the part she was warming up to, but he was also very excited about it. He had been wanting to try this kind of relationship since a few weeks after they got married. Any time they made up after a fight, he had thought about it. What if they didn’t even have to fight? What if he could trust her with the decisions and all he had to do was obey? When he was rude to her, lied to her, or yelled in an argument, he had often wished that she would spank him for his misbehavior. He always apologized, but it never felt like enough when he knew he had let her down. He wanted her to punish him when he failed, and he wanted it to hurt. He wanted to atone.  
“I’m not saying I’m into this yet. But how exactly does it work on a day to day basis?”  
Dean couldn’t help but get his hopes up a little. Lisa was at least willing to talk about it. He really thought she would like it if she gave it a chance. “You’re the final call on everything. I can give my opinion, we can talk about it, but ultimately you decide and I respect your decision.” Now that he was saying it out loud and it might really be happening, he was a little nervous thinking about giving up all the power. Right now they were equals, with equal veto power. They made decisions together. They weren’t always good at it, but at least she couldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to do. If they went through with this, he would be agreeing that her decision was final even when he didn’t agree with the decision. But that was the whole point, he reminded himself. He wanted her to lead him. He trusted her. She was smart, responsible, and caring. That’s why he had even considered this in the first place. 

…...  
Lisa really thought about that. What would that mean in practice? The last time they had fought, it had been about Dean not going to the doctor. He was really sick, but he insisted he was fine, and wouldn’t let her take him. He had suffered for an extra three days before he got so bad she had to take him to the hospital. She had been so worried, and so angry. What if she had told him he needed to go to the doctor when she thought he should go, and he agreed? No anger, no fear for his health, no fighting, no expensive hospital visit at the last minute. Just an order and obedience.  
She did feel capable of making the decisions. She could listen to his input, but she liked the idea of being the final say, because Dean often didn’t take his own needs seriously enough. If they did this, then she could make him take care of himself. She did think he might be better off.  
“Okay. I think I want to do this.”  
Dean didn’t know what to say. When he started this whole explanation, he definitely hadn’t expected her to agree ever, much less within an hour. Was she deciding too fast? Shouldn’t she think about it? “Are you sure? You’re not just saying that ‘cause it’s what I want?”  
“No, I really do want to do this. I think this could help us.” 

….

Even though Lisa felt confident in her decision, she still insisted they both sleep on it and make sure it was what they wanted before they started ironing out the details. She knew they could change their mind if it didn’t work, but she also didn’t want to treat it like something they could start and stop on a whim. This arrangement relied on more stability than that.  
They sat in the living room on the couch, in nearly the same position as yesterday. Lisa was again sitting with her legs crossed in front of her, sitting sideways to face Dean on the couch next to her. She had a clipboard in her lap, with paper and a purple pen on top. She wasn’t sure where to begin, despite having done some research into getting started. She knew that Dean had done the same.  
“Okay, let’s work on this thing. Right now, we’re just talking. No commitments have been made until we decide. Anything you do or don’t want, just tell me. This is not the time to be submissive, or to just try to do what I want. I need to know all of your thoughts,” Lisa said. She knew Dean had a problem with communicating his needs, and she hoped he understood that now was the time to get past it. “Let’s start with rules?”  
“Yeah. Good idea.”  
“I propose the first rule is to be obedient. If I ask you to do something, you do it. If I ask for your input, then you can give it. Otherwise, you obey without question. Does that sound reasonable?”  
……  
Dean smiled appreciatively. She was really invested in this. He had worried that now that it was a new day, she would’ve had second thoughts about all this. He should’ve known better. When Lisa made a decision, she made it. She was rarely one for second guessing.  
“Yeah, I agree to that,” Dean affirmed. Lisa wrote it on the paper in her big, loopy writing. Obedience. “The second rule should be that I always have to be respectful. No having an attitude with you, rolling my eyes, whatever. Cool?”  
Lisa laughed at that. “You’re gonna have a hard time with that one.” Dean was usually kind and affectionate, but when he was annoyed, he made it known. He had a habit of letting his own bad mood become a group activity. Now he was ready to work on changing that.  
“I think that’s a good rule. Good job, Dean.” Dean smiled at her praise. He loved it when he did something to please her. She wrote that one down as well. Respect. “The next rule is the most important,” Lisa began. “I want total honesty. Under no circumstances do you ever lie to me. That includes not telling me things that I have a right to know, even if you don’t lie outright. I will decide if I think you were being dishonest about something.”  
Dean wasn’t thrilled about that rule. In his line of work, there were a lot of things he didn’t want Lisa to know. And he wasn’t exactly in the habit of being upfront with people anyway, he had to admit. He had always kept things to himself when he didn’t want to burden the people he loved, even if it meant lying to their faces. He and Lisa had fought on more than one occasion because he told her an … edited version of the truth to avoid worrying her or burdening her.  
“Okay. I agree.” He was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth. But he wanted this. He wanted her to hold him accountable for failing her, and to Lisa, lying was serious and hurtful. If he hurt her, he deserved to be punished for it. She scribbled it on the page. Honesty.  
“I have one more: be safe. I know your job is dangerous. But you’re not to be reckless. I expect you to respect the value of your life and not take unreasonable risks.” Dean nodded. That was fair enough. It wasn’t gonna be easy. He was more of the charge first and think later type. But he loved her and he didn’t want her to worry.  
“Okay, I agree. But you don’t know all of the stuff that has to be done for the job. How are you gonna know when I’m being reckless?” Dean asked. He wanted to trust her, but he also had to do his job.  
“You’ll tell me,” she answered simply. He nodded. He could do that. Safety.  
“Any other rules?” he asked.  
“No, I think those are broad enough to encompass what we’re going for. Obedience, respect, honesty, and safety. Do you agree with those?”  
“Yes Ma’am,” Dean said. “And when I break the rules?” He smiled teasingly at her. He knew what would happen, he just wanted to hear it from her.  
“I’ll spank you. And I reserve the right to use a different punishment instead, or in addition.”  
“In addition? Come on, that’s not fair!” he teased.  
“Oh, only when you really deserve it,” she smiled, batting her eyelashes.  
“Alright. I agree. Whatever punishment you want. You know me well enough for that.” He didn’t worry that she would come up with something he wasn’t willing to endure. She knew him, and she was reasonable. Whatever she thought was right and deserved would be right and deserved.  
“I have nothing else to add. Do you?” Lisa asked.  
“No Ma’am. Sounds good to me.”  
“Okay then. We’re in agreement?”  
“Yes.”  
Lisa signed the paper with seriousness, despite the simplicity of the “contract.” It only had the rules, abbreviated to four words, and Punishment: Up to Lisa. But it was enough.  
She passed the paper and pen to Dean, and he signed his name under hers. He couldn’t believe it. They were really doing it. A small part of him was nervous to be giving up his power, but most of him felt relieved. He felt a heavy responsibility had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he would know what to do. He was good at being obedient. He always had been, even as a kid. He would be better able to fulfill his role as her husband this way. And when he failed, he would face the deserved consequences.  
……


	2. Eyes On Us

Chapter Two  
..Six months later..

Dean and Lisa were getting ready to drive to Bobby’s where they’d be staying over Thanksgiving weekend. Dean was looking forward to the trip, but he hadn’t slept well, and it was taking a toll on his mood. It didn’t help that their alarm hadn’t gone off, and they were now running late and in a rush to get to Bobby’s in time to start cooking.   
Dean popped the trunk and started lifting the suitcases in. At that moment, Lisa crossed in front of him to put a wrapped box in the trunk, a birthday gift for Bobby. He had to swing the suitcase in the other direction at the last minute to avoid hitting her in the head.   
“Come on, Lisa!” he growled, exasperated.   
Lisa turned to Dean with an icy stare. He backtracked immediately. “I’m sorry Ma’am,” he said meekly.  
“We’re in a rush, but if you want a spanking, I’ll make time,” she said.   
Dean shook his head frantically. “No Ma’am.”   
“Good. Get in the car.”   
Silently, Dean walked to the passenger side and opened her door for her, then hurried to his own. He better cool it before she made good on that threat. After six months of their new(ish) arrangement, he knew he better be on his best behavior for the rest of the drive or he would regret it.

They drove in companionable silence for a while, listening to the radio. “You wanna play a game?” Lisa asked, interrupting Guns ‘N Roses. It was an interruption Dean was content to accept. Lisa loved games. Dean liked them too, and he loved doing what Lisa loved to do.   
“Yeah! What game?” he asked, enthusiastically.   
“Questions?”   
“Sounds good. You first.” This was their favorite game. It was basically truth or dare, without the dares.   
Lisa thought about it. “If you had to have sex with a monster, which one would you pick?”   
“Well, I can’t say for sure ‘cause we never saw one before, but from what I’ve heard, definitely a succubus,” Dean answered, needing only a second or two to think. He had secretly thought before that it would be kind of fun to hunt one, just to see how hot it was. Before he was married, of course.   
“What’s the weirdest thing I did that turned you on?” Dean asked.   
Lisa took a drink of water, considering the question. “Okay you know like two, was it three? Three weeks ago. When I spanked you for not doing the laundry after I asked you three times?”  
Dean blushed. He definitely remembered that. “Yeah..?” he asked tentatively.   
“Well, I felt sorry for you, for how you were hurting and everything, of course. But when we had sex the next morning, when we switched positions and you first laid on your back, you whimpered because it hurt. And it was kinda hot,” she admitted.   
“That’s not weird,” Dean said.   
“It’s not?”  
“It turns me on too. When we have sex and my ass still hurts from the spanking. I kind of feel like you… own me.”   
Lisa laughed excitedly. “Wow that’s so hot,” she said.   
“Why didn’t you tell me that? That you felt that way?” Dean asked. He thought it was hot that Lisa thought it was hot and he definitely would’ve wanted to hear about it sooner.   
“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to be offended I guess. I don’t want you to think I punish you just because I like it. That’s not it.”  
“I know it’s not,” Dean said seriously. “But it’s cool if you do like it.”  
Lisa considered that. “I have mixed feelings. I take it seriously and I do feel bad that you have to go through that, but I do sort of like .. having power over you. I think.” Wow.   
Dean wished he wasn’t driving a car 85mph right now. Instead, he wished they were at home, alone, where they could really … talk about this more. They could get away with sneaking off when they got to Bobby’s right? 

… Friday   
Bobby walked through the front door, followed by Dean and Sam. They hadn’t planned on working over Thanksgiving weekend, but they heard about a ruguru a town over and felt guilty not helping when they were so close. Dean was looking annoyed, and Sam and Bobby looked pissed.   
“Dammit, Dean,” Bobby was saying. “You can’t just charge in there like that! We had a plan!”  
“We couldn’t have caught the thing if I didn’t! I was just doing my job.” Lisa got the sense this wasn’t the first time they had talked about this on the trip back. She was relieved to see Dean safe, but from what she could gather from their conversation, Dean had acted recklessly on the hunt. They would have to talk about that when they had some time alone. 

…. 

Lisa’s expression clouded when she heard what Bobby said. She was looking at Dean, and she didn’t seem too pleased with him. Bobby turned to see if Dean had noticed. He had. Dean was looking at Lisa like a rabbit at a hawk. Bobby hadn’t seen that expression on Dean’s face since Dean was a teenager. It was how he looked at John when he knew he was in big trouble.   
Bobby remembered what it was like to not want to tell your spouse something because you knew they’d be upset. He and his wife had both had moments like that, and it wasn’t fun. But this wasn’t that. Dean, badass monster hunter who could stare down a demon no problem, was afraid of his wife. And Bobby didn’t like it.   
Dean crossed the room and kissed Lisa. She kissed him back, and she did seem happy to see him. But some unspoken message passed between them when they pulled away, and Dean didn’t look happy about whatever it was.   
Bobby watched their interactions for the rest of the night. Things seemed normal. Dean and Lisa were both smiling and joking around and acting like nothing was wrong.   
They all had leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner that night. When Dean got up to bring the dishes into the kitchen, Lisa followed him. Bobby didn’t think much of it til he went into the kitchen to get beers for himself and Sam, and saw Lisa and Dean having what looked to be a serious conversation.   
They hadn’t noticed him. Dean was facing Bobby, but he didn’t see him. He was looking at the floor in front of Lisa miserably. She was saying something to him, but Bobby couldn’t hear it. Dean looked guilty.   
“Yes Ma’am,” he sighed. “I know.”   
Bobby snuck back out of the room. Whatever was going on in there, he didn't want to be a part of it. When he returned to the living room, Sam looked at him funny.   
“What? No beers?” Sam laughed. “Did you forget or something?”   
Bobby sat on the couch next to Sam, leaning in to whisper to him. Sam shot a glance at the kitchen, guessing the reason for the secrecy, and waited for Bobby to explain.   
“Something is weird with Dean,” Bobby started. “When we came in today and I was telling Dean he shouldn’t have put himself in danger, I saw Lisa and she looked mad.”   
Sam interrupted him. “What, at you?”   
“No, at Dean. And did you see Dean’s face after she heard it?”   
“No. I was behind you guys. Why? What’d he look like?”   
Bobby glanced again at the kitchen. “He looked afraid.”   
“Well, you know how Dean is with her. He doesn’t want her to be unhappy,” Sam supplied.   
“That’s not what I’m talking about. He was afraid. I haven’t seen him like that since he was in trouble with your dad.”   
Sam considered that.   
Bobby continued. “When I was in there just now, she was saying something to him, and he was upset. He didn’t look her in the eyes. Then he said ‘Yes Ma’am’ like some kid getting scolded by his teacher. There’s something not right with them.” Sam didn’t say anything, but he was finally starting to look concerned.   
Bobby didn’t know what to make of it all. He had always liked Lisa. She seemed like a nice woman. He hated to think she was treating Dean badly, but what he saw didn’t sit right with him. He resolved to bring it up to Dean if he could catch him alone. 

That opportunity came an hour later. The four of them were sitting on the couch and drinking, having fun. Once again, everything seemed fine. Lisa and Dean were cuddled up next to each other, and they seemed happy. When a break came in the conversation, Lisa excused herself to take a shower. When she was out of ear shot, Bobby turned to Dean.   
“Dean I need to ask you something. Is everything alright with you and Lisa?”   
Dean looked genuinely confused, which Bobby thought was odd. “Yeah, of course it is. It’s great. Why?”   
Bobby took a drink of his beer. He wasn’t sure how to bring this up. “She seemed pissed at you for putting yourself in danger today. And when I saw your face, you looked scared of her. Is there something going on with you two?”   
For a second, Dean seemed to understand what he was getting at, and Bobby could swear that Dean looked embarrassed, almost panicked. But the expression passed quickly. “No, Bobby, everything is perfect. Trust me.” He gave a forced smile. Bobby knew he was hiding something.   
“Look, Dean, I’m not trying to pry into your marriage, or accuse anyone of anything,” Dean reacted to the word accuse, looking defensive. Bobby charged forward. “But if you have a problem, you can talk to us. About anything. We just want to help.” 

…..  
Crap. What was he supposed to say? Bobby looked so worried about him. So did Sam. What had Bobby seen? “I know, Bobby. Thanks. But really, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Things between me and Lisa are better than ever, and I mean that.” He said it with fervor, grateful to have something true to tell them. But Sam and Bobby didn’t seem convinced.   
“We love Lisa. We’re not saying anything is going on or that she’s doing anything. We’re just making sure you’re okay,” Sam insisted. He was talking slowly, clearly trying not to upset him. What did he mean they weren’t saying she was doing anything? Did they think she was abusing him? Lisa?   
“Dammit, Sam! Nothing is wrong! Just drop it.” Good one, Dean. Nothing says I’m not a battered husband like lashing out at your family when they bring up concerns. He softened his voice and tried again. “I know you guys are just looking out for me. But nothing is wrong, okay? Okay.” He slapped his hands down on his thighs and stood up. “Good talk.” As he turned to walk away, he saw their worried expressions. He had definitely made everything a hundred times worse.   
Dean went up the stairs to find Lisa just getting out of the shower. He knew he was already in trouble for breaking the safety rule, and he wasn’t gonna make it worse by keeping this from her. “We got a problem honey,” he said.   
She finished wrapping the towel around herself and looked at him warily. “What problem?”  
“Sam and Bobby think you’re beating me or something.”   
Lisa’s eyes widened in horror. “What? Why? Did you say something?”  
Dean was offended. “No, I didn’t say anything!” he protested, nearly shouting. She raised a warning eyebrow at him, and he knew he better watch his tone. “Sorry Ma’am. No, I didn’t say anything,” he said, this time in a softer and more respectful voice. “They saw that you were mad that I was reckless today and Bobby said I looked scared of you.”   
“Shit. That’s not good. What are we gonna do?” She leaned against the wall, covering her face with her hands.   
“I don’t know. I told them everything was okay, but then I got mad when Sam implied that you were abusing me or something, and I think I made them more suspicious. Your call. What do you want me to do?” He sat on top of the closed toilet seat.   
Lisa thought about it for a minute. Dean was grateful that the final decision was up to her. He didn’t feel equipped to make this one. He had only had to deal with it for five minutes and had already screwed it up. “Okay. We’re gonna do nothing. Just act normal. You told them it was nothing, there’s not much else we can do, short of telling the truth, and I think we’re in agreement that we don’t want to do that.”  
Dean nodded. That would work.   
For the rest of the night and the following day, things felt normal. Dean and Lisa were happy as ever, and Bobby and Sam seemed to relax. Dean didn’t notice Bobby watching his interactions with Lisa with any interest. Maybe everyone had gotten over it. He hoped that was true.   
When they left on Monday, nobody had brought it up since the first time. It seemed like they had gotten away without having to explain.


	3. Uh Oh

Chapter Three

Lisa woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to cuddle with Dean. When she didn’t feel him, she stuck her arm out, searching for him. He wasn’t there. For a moment, she was struck with fear. What if something was wrong? What if it was a monster? But she calmed herself down. She was sure it was nothing. He would be back.   
Lisa waited a few more minutes, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Their bedroom door was hanging open, and she began to feel the same fear start to spread again in her chest. He had been gone awhile, hadn’t he? She resolved to go after him. She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and looking for her slippers. She found the first easily, right by the bed, patiently waiting for her. The other one was nowhere to be found.   
By the time she found her second slipper, Dean was walking back into the bedroom. She kicked off her slippers and climbed back into bed, smiling as her husband joined her. She’d have to ask about it in the morning, but she was exhausted, and it was probably nothing anyway. 

…   
Lisa woke to the sun shining through her windows. Dean was already awake and out of bed. She could smell the coffee brewing, and she hurried downstairs to see him.   
“Good morning honey,” Dean smiled.   
“Good morning baby.” She went to grab a mug to pour herself coffee, but Dean already had her Grey’s Anatomy mug out with creamer inside, ready for when the coffee was done. She smiled. He was always doing little thoughtful things like that for her. “Hey, honey. Where’d you go last night?” she asked, suddenly remembering his absence the night before.   
Lisa thought she saw Dean hesitate for a moment, but if something was wrong, he recovered quickly. “Couldn’t sleep. I hung out down here for a couple minutes till I was tired again.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Lisa might’ve thought he was lying, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had been reminded of the consequences of lying to her on more than one occasion, and he had seemed pretty convinced.   
Lisa kissed Dean’s cheek and left to get the newspaper. Their next door neighbor saw Lisa come out the door, and hurried across the lawn to greet her.   
“Hello Lisa! How are you today?” she called. The old woman looked excited, like she had some gossip to share. It was the woman’s favorite thing to do.   
“Hi Gloria!” Lisa grabbed the paper and stopped to talk with her.   
“What was Dean up to at 3:30 this morning?” Lisa must have looked confused, because Gloria continued. “I woke up to take Lesley out,” she gestured towards her house, presumably to where the old cocker spaniel was waiting for her. “and Dean was walking around to the back gate. It looked like he..” she lowered her voice, looking around for eavesdroppers. “had a gun.”   
Lisa tried to compose herself as the revelation dawned on her. She controlled her facial expression to hide the anger that was building up. “Well, I don’t know Gloria. I bet he thought he heard something and wanted to check it out. I’ll have to ask him!” She forced a fake smile, and patted Gloria on her shoulder affectionately. “I better get inside. Have a good day!” Gloria looked a bit surprised at her hasty exit, but she returned to her lawn without comment.   
Lisa hurried into the house, fuming. She shut the door a bit harder than she intended to, and Dean’s head shot up to see what was wrong. “Hey, Banner, you wanna go easy on the door?” He chuckled, but his smile faltered when she didn’t smile back. “What happened honey?”   
Lisa sat at the table. She sighed. “You lied to me, Dean.”   
Dean looked guilty, but still tried to joke. “Did the old bat tell on me? Not cool.” Lisa didn’t smile. She knew that Dean made jokes when he was uncomfortable, but she didn’t try to make him feel better. He should feel uncomfortable, because he had broken a central rule. The central rule.   
“Tell me the truth. What happened last night?” Lisa could hear the shift in her tone of voice, although it hadn’t been a conscious choice. She spoke with the sternness of the authority figure that she was. Dean looked down, unable to meet her stare.   
…  
Uh oh. Lisa had her boss voice on. Most of the time their marriage felt like any other, just two people in love living life together. But it was not a regular relationship. By choice, his choice, they were not equals. And even though it was what he wanted, a lifestyle he had practically begged for, right now he almost wished they could just fight about it. He did have a good reason for not telling her the truth. He heard something outside, and wanted to check it out, but he didn’t want her to be afraid. By the time she asked this morning, he knew it was nothing. She didn’t need to worry, because he would protect her. That’s what he was trying to do. She deserved to feel safe always, especially in their own home. He didn’t need to tell her every time he checked out a noise, because then she might start questioning every noise too. He didn’t want that for her.   
But he knew better than to try to explain it that way. They had agreed that she wanted honesty, above all else. He had promised her that that’s what she would get. He had said it on multiple occasions in fact, a couple of times through penitent tears as she spanked his ass for lying. And here he was again. Damn, he was in big trouble.   
Dean stared at the wooden table, feeling both guilty and scared. Maybe- ok, definitely- he deserved a spanking, but that didn’t mean he wanted one.   
“Dean? Did you hear me?” Oh shit. He hadn’t responded.  
“Yes Ma’am,” he said meekly.   
“Then answer me.”   
“Yes Ma’am. I heard something last night, it sounded like glass broke outside. I went outside to see what it was. It was nothing. Just a fox being a dick. I didn’t even know we had foxes around here!” He looked up at her cautiously and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work.   
“This morning I asked you where you went. You told me you only came downstairs.”   
Dean wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that. He guessed he better say something. “That’s right.” After a beat, he added “ma’am.”   
“You lied to me.”   
“Yes Ma’am.” He raised his head to look at her, silently pleading that she understand. “But-“ She held up her hand to stop him, and he was instantly silent.   
“You know better than that.”   
Dean hung his head, ashamed. He did know better. He didn’t know why he was making her go through this again. He knew the rules. And he just couldn’t follow them. He had let her down again.   
“This is the most important rule, and you’ve broken it again. Clearly you don’t remember the last time we talked about this.” He did remember. By ‘we talked about this,’ he knew she actually meant she scolded him while she blistered his ass with her wooden hairbrush.   
“I remember Ma’am,” he sighed. He knew he had more than earned an encore of that performance.   
Before Lisa could respond, the doorbell rang. “It’s Sammy,” Dean said. They were going on a hunt today. Dean looked at Lisa expectantly. Right now they were having a serious conversation about his misbehavior, and he felt the need to be formally dismissed before he would get up and get the door for his brother.   
“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. You go hunt, and I’ll see you when you come home. We will deal with this then.”   
Satisfied with the permission, Dean got up. He kissed Lisa before grabbing his bag and the car keys and opening the door to leave. He turned around one more time before leaving. He was upset that he had let her down and that she was mad at him, and he was more than a little afraid of the consequences. But damn, he loved that woman. He would miss her over the next couple days, as always.   
….

On Saturday afternoon, Dean strode through the front door, waving to Sam’s car as it pulled away from the house. When he saw Lisa standing in the living room, he lit up, beaming at her with his radiant smile. He was so happy to see her. Did she really need to go through with this? She could just talk to him about it like regular people did. But that wasn’t what they agreed. That wasn’t what he wanted, what he needed.   
“Hi baby!” she said, crossing the room to kiss him. She allowed him, and herself, some time to unwind after the trip before she addressed the problem. “How was the hunt?” She followed him to the couch, where they both sat down.  
“It was good! Turns out Sammy was right; it was a werewolf. We ganked it and then went to a bar up there. I got Sammy drunk enough to sing karaoke.” He smiled at the memory.   
Lisa laughed. It was hard to imagine Sam doing karaoke, but she knew it must’ve been funny. Her laughter released some of the tension she was feeling, but it didn’t last long. The weight of her responsibility settled back in.   
“What did you do while I was gone?” Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest.  
“Nothing as exciting as that! I got some work done, and I finally organized the pantry.”   
“Awesome.”  
There was a pause, and Lisa felt a seriousness settle between them. She lifted her head off Dean’s chest and looked at him. She had planned to put it off a bit longer, but she could tell he was waiting for her cue. It was time to address it.  
…   
Dean swallowed and looked at the floor, avoiding her eyes. He knew they couldn’t avoid talking about his behavior for long, but he had hoped to put it off a little longer.   
It was all he had thought about for most of the weekend. Whenever he had a free moment to think, when he wasn’t singing karaoke or following the werewolf, he was trying not to think about the spanking he would get when he got home. He had never had to wait so long for it before. More than once, Sammy had asked him if he was okay, because he was staring into space again, not listening. Sammy didn’t know about the … unique arrangement he had with Lisa, and he intended to keep it that way. So when Sammy said “Dude, what’s going on with you?” Dean didn’t say, “I was just thinking she might use the hairbrush again. I deserve that.” or “I hope I don’t cry.” Instead, he said “Nothing, man, what’s going on with you? We have to talk every second of the day? I’m fine.”   
“You remember I have to punish you for lying to me,” Lisa said. It wasn’t a question. His stomach ached with dread. You deserve it. You deserve it.   
“Yes Ma’am.”   
“Go wait for me in the bedroom.”   
“Yes Ma’am.” Dean felt like he could cry already, if he let himself. He really really did not want to do this. He thought about their life before they had decided on this arrangement. If he misbehaved, he would just feel like a dick, and nothing would happen. It wasn’t even called misbehaving then. They would fight, he would say he was sorry, and that was it. He could sit down fine the next day. What the hell had made him change that arrangement? Was he insane?   
When he reached the bedroom, he took a deep breath to steel himself for the punishment. He stood in the corner, facing the wall. He knew by now that this was what she meant when she sent him to the bedroom. She would take a few minutes before coming in, forcing him to think about the spanking that was coming, and what he had done to deserve it. He always spent this time desperately wishing that he had followed the rules, willing himself to go back in time. He felt like a little boy, standing in the corner like this. He never got used to it. It never seemed to feel any less humiliating.   
But he deserved every minute of it. He had let her down. He lied to her. He hurt her. He deserved to hurt in exchange.   
Why did he even lie to her? It seemed so stupid now. How hard would it have been to say he thought he heard something, but it was nothing? Instead, he lied to her face for no reason. He really was a dick.   
Finally, Dean heard Lisa come into the room behind him. He was relieved not to have to wait anymore, to get it over with. But the relief wrestled with the dread; he was equally desperate to put it off just a little bit longer.   
He didn’t know why he was such a crybaby about it. It was just pain, why was it such a big deal? He got hurt all the time fighting monsters. But it wasn’t the same. This wasn’t just pain, it was pain he deserved, because he had failed her. And it was humiliating, being punished for misbehaving. Especially for lying. He knew better than that.   
Dean fidgeted, shifting on his feet. He struggled not to say something, anything to ease some of the pressure in the room and in his chest. But he wasn’t allowed to talk unless she asked him a question. So he kept his mouth shut and waited.   
“Come here, Dean.” She said it with a quiet authority. It wasn’t meant to be threatening, but it set his heart pounding. Obediently, he walked to her, as slowly as he thought he could get away with, and stood in front of her.   
…..  
Dean approached her, a controlled look on his face. Despite the effort she knew he was taking to compose himself, his dread and shame were as clear on his face as if they were written on his forehead. Lisa knew how much he hated this, and she felt sorry for him. A little part of her wanted to say it was ok, they could just skip it this time. They could just kiss and make up. But they couldn’t. He needed this. Dean’s chronic guilt wouldn’t let him off the hook until he paid for what he did. She reminded herself that she was helping him, doing this out of love. He needed a firm hand to discipline him. This was what he wanted. 

…  
Dean stared at the carpet under his wife’s feet, unable to look Lisa in the eyes.   
“Dean, you broke the most important rule we have. A marriage is built on trust, and I have to know that I can trust that you’re telling me the truth. But you lied to me. That is unacceptable.”  
Dean nodded sadly. He deserved this punishment. He really did. He had violated her trust. Again. “Yes Ma’am.” He stared at the navy blue comforter on the bed behind Lisa, and noticed that there was nothing on it. She usually would already have a hairbrush or something sitting on the bed. She had nothing to spank him with. Was she gonna spank him with her hand? That’s what she did for a maintenance spanking. That didn’t seem like enough for this crime. But he kept his mouth shut. She hadn’t asked for his opinion.   
“We’ve talked about this many times before. You have no right to decide what information I am capable of handling. It shows a lack of respect for me as an adult, much less as the leader of this family, for you to hide things from me in an attempt to protect me.”  
“It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable of handling it! I just didn’t think you should have to worry about it,” Dean protested.  
Lisa looked at him with a gentle but disapproving expression. “And that’s your decision to make?”  
Dean paused for a moment and considered this before shaking his head. “No Ma’am.”  
“Dean, we’ve talked about this before. I’ve spanked you for this before. More than once. Clearly I haven’t given you enough to remember.”   
Dean shuddered. He thought about the last time he got spanked for lying. She had definitely given him enough to remember. He remembered how much the wooden brush hurt, how she spanked him mercilessly until he cried, how he couldn’t sit down comfortably for two days. “No Ma’am, I remember.”   
“This time you will. The next time you think about lying to me, I want you to think about today and make a different choice. Take off your belt.”   
Dean wordlessly complied. She never spanked him over his pants unless it was just a couple smacks to remind him to behave. He wasn’t confused until she put her hand out as he was pulling the belt out of the last loops. She wanted his belt? Realization hit him like a punch to the gut. She was gonna spank him with his belt.   
Lisa had never done that before. Dean hadn’t been spanked with a belt since he was a child, and that had only been one time. He remembered how much more it hurt than a regular spanking.   
Dean wanted to beg her to reconsider. A regular spanking was enough. It would more than get her point across. Instead, he wordlessly handed over the belt. She took it, setting it on the bed behind her.   
…..  
Lisa was proud, as always, of her husband’s obedience. She knew this would be a new punishment for him, and as hard as he was trying to hide it, she knew he was afraid. Still, he didn’t try to argue, and he hardly hesitated. “Thank you. You’re a good boy.”  
Dean made a face. Evidently, he didn’t agree. She wasn’t surprised. He had probably been beating himself up over his mistake since he made it. She lifted his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. “You are,” she insisted. “Everyone makes mistakes, Dean.” He nodded, but he didn’t look convinced.   
Dean’s reaction cemented her resolve to do this. He needed a punishment that would allow him to feel absolved. A spanking with his belt would certainly do that. She watched as he unbuttoned his pants, but interrupted him before he took them off. “Bend over the bed.” He did. He lay his upper body on top of the comforter, his feet on the floor. He rested on his forearms.   
….   
Dean waited, bent over the bed. He was confused that she hadn’t let him pull his pants down. His confusion didn’t last long; she pulled his pants and boxers down for him, just past his knees. Dean blushed. It was embarrassing enough when she allowed him the dignity of pulling his pants down himself. This was much worse.   
Dean shifted on his forearms, nervous. He waited for her to speak.   
“Dean, tell me why you’re getting this spanking.”   
“I lied to you. I broke the honesty rule. I violated your trust. Again,” he answered sadly.   
“That’s right.” He saw Lisa out of the corner of his eye grabbing his belt off the bed. It was a thick black leather belt, and he could tell it was gonna hurt like a bitch. Once again, it occurred to him to beg for mercy. Maybe she could just use the hairbrush. That hurt plenty bad enough on its own. But he wasn’t gonna do that. She had chosen the belt for a reason. He had earned it. If he couldn’t follow the rules, he could at least accept the punishment without complaint.   
Dean turned his head to watch Lisa. It was an awkward position turning his body and neck like this, but he was terrified, and he wanted to know what was going on. She doubled the belt over in her hand, and took a step away from him. She seemed to be measuring the distance with her eyes. “Back in position, Dean.” He quickly complied, looking forward.   
It felt like hours before the first smack of the belt. Dean yelped. She had hit him right in the middle of his ass, and it stung more than any other spanking he’d had. A moment later, the second lash came, right below the first. This time, he managed to not yelp, but he made a pathetic whimpering sound that he hoped she hadn’t heard. They had just started, and he had already lost his composure. He was such a baby.   
She hit him again, this time right between his thighs and ass. He squeezed the comforter in his fists. Ow ow ow. It stung so bad. When the next one came, on the top part of his thighs, he bit his knuckles hard to keep from crying out. He felt like his ass and thighs were on fire. She kept swinging from the same side, so the end of the belt kept snapping on the left side of his ass and thighs.   
Lisa swung the belt once again, but this time, he got hit with the side edge of the belt. He yelled. It was so much worse than even the rest of the spanking, which was definitely bad enough. His eyes filled with tears. He had wanted desperately not to cry this time, to take it like a man, but that clearly wasn’t gonna happen. He whimpered in pain and fidgeted, trying to stay in position.   
Smack! Smack! The next smacks hit him with the flat part of the belt instead of the edge, but it was little relief. She kept hitting the same side. Tears started to roll down his face, as hard as he tried to stop them. “Please Ma’am, please stop. I’m sorry. Please!” he begged. He knew he deserved this, he knew he shouldn’t ask her to stop, but he just didn’t have the will to shut up.   
Lisa did stop, and Dean hoped he was lucky enough that she was done. “I still haven’t done the other side, Dean, so get comfortable.” He groaned in despair. “I’m doing this for your own good. You knew better than to lie to me, but you chose to do it anyway. Apparently prior punishments haven’t been enough of a deterrent. This will be.”   
“Yes Ma’am,” Dean said, his voice shaky with emotion. He couldn’t argue with that, even if he was allowed to. He definitely would remember the way he felt right now if he ever even considered lying again. He regretted it so much. What a dumbass thing to do. And now he was really paying for it.   
Lisa walked to the other side of his body. He stayed in position and didn’t look, but he knew she was doubling the belt over again. He hoped that switching sides would be a small relief, at least.   
It wasn’t. The end of the belt was now snapping far on his right side instead of the far left, but much of the belt was still hitting the same sore places as before. This was too much. Smack! Smack! She gave him no time to recover between lashes. It was a constant torture.   
Smack! Smack! When she hit the very tops of his thighs, right under his ass, again, it was too much. The dam of his efforts to compose himself crashed down and he started sobbing. Lisa didn’t stop. Smack! Smack!   
He tried begging again. “Please, p-please Ma’am. I’ll n-never lie to you again I swear!” he pleaded, in a voice rough with tears and desperation. It fell on deaf ears. Smack! Smack! Smack! The belt continued to fall on his sore ass, over and over again. He laid his head down and cried on to the comforter, jerking forward every time the belt came down.   
She moved the belt lower every lash, covering the tops of his thighs. He squeezed the comforter in his fists and cried. Smack! Smack! Smack! He felt so miserable. He cried because it hurt, he cried because he couldn’t do a thing to stop it, he cried because he was humiliated, but most of all, he cried because he deserved every miserable lash of the belt. Smack! He would never lie to Lisa, again. Never. Not after this.   
Finally, finally, she stopped. He waited for the belt to fall again, but it didn’t. “Good boy, Dean,” she said softly, rubbing his back. “You’re done.”   
He didn’t move. He stayed in position, crying into the comforter. Lisa sat on the bed. “Come here, baby. Come here.”   
He slowly got up and crawled across the bed to her and laid in her lap, where she was inviting him. He cried into her thighs while she pet him and whispered affirmations. When he had calmed down, she spoke. “You did good, baby. Did you learn your lesson?”  
Dean nodded, sniffling. “Yes Ma’am,” he said. “I’m sorry Ma’am. I shouldn’t lie to you. If I’m not honest with you, then you can’t trust me. And I want you to trust me.”   
“Good boy. All is forgiven. Say it.”   
“All is forgiven.” He felt a weight off his shoulders. His ass was on fire, and he’d definitely be sleeping on his stomach tonight, but he was forgiven. He made a mistake, but it was over. Gone. All he had to remember it by was a very sore ass and a lesson for the future.   
….

Dean and Lisa were sitting on the couch later that night, watching Game of Thrones. Well, Lisa was sitting. Dean was lying on his stomach with his head in her lap. Sitting down wasn’t his favorite thing to do at the moment, after their talk earlier.   
Dean felt content and connected with Lisa, as he always did after a spanking. All was forgiven, and they had moved on. Dean was snuggling closer to Lisa when his phone rang.   
“Yeah?” Dean said. It was Sammy.   
“Man I’m sorry, I know you just got home. But there’s been five murders in three days in Wichita, and all of the vics are missing their teeth. It sounds like it might be our kind of thing,” Sam explained.   
Dean groaned. He had just been apart from Lisa for three days. He didn’t want to do it again so soon. But he knew he had to. “Alright Sammy, yeah. Let’s do it.”   
Sam gave him the address of the motel he had found for them to stay at, and Dean put the address into his phone.   
“Wanna head out tomorrow morning?” Dean asked. Sam agreed, and Dean hung up.   
“You’re leaving again?” Lisa asked. She sounded a little disappointed, but he knew that she understood how important his work was. She had never asked him to skip a job.   
“Yeah,” he buried his face in her thighs. “I’m sorry, Lis,” he said, his voice muffled.   
“It’s okay Dean. You need to save lives. I get it.” She pet his hair. “What time are you gonna go?”  
“What time would you like me to go? Do you need me for anything tomorrow morning?” Dean asked, lifting his head.   
“Whenever you need to. No, nothing comes to mind.”   
Dean nodded. He returned his head to her thighs.


	4. The Evidence

Chapter Four

The following night, at the motel, Dean was in the shower and Sam was doing research on the killings. He realized he needed to call Bobby for advice. After searching around the room for his phone, he remembered he had left it in the bathroom.   
Sam knocked on the door and pushed it open. Dean was finished with the shower and was reaching for his towel hanging above the toilet, facing away from Sam. Sam was horrified to see Dean’s ass and upper thighs covered in stripes of angry red welts and bruises.   
“Dean!” he shouted. “What the hell happened to you?”   
Dean spun around, covering himself quickly with the towel. “Can you not stare at my ass? Peep show’s not til ten.” He smiled sarcastically, but Sam could tell he was embarrassed.   
“Yeah, sure, sorry,” Sam said distractedly. He grabbed his phone off the counter and backed out of the room. He didn’t know what to do. Dean had clearly been beaten. By Lisa? Must’ve been. He knew something was wrong. But he and Bobby had had no choice but to take Dean’s word for it that it was okay. Now Sam knew for sure that it wasn’t, that Dean was being abused. What if Dean wouldn’t talk about it?   
Sam thought about calling Bobby for advice. But Dean would be out of the bathroom in a minute or two, and Sam didn’t want Dean to think they were talking about him behind his back. Maybe Dean would come clean if he knew it was just between the two of them.   
Dean came out of the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He grabbed two beers out of the mini fridge and sat on the bed opposite Sam, handing him one of the beers. Sam probably wouldn’t have noticed Dean wince as he sat down if he hadn’t seen his wounds in the bathroom.  
“I will talk to you about this once, once, then never again, got it?” Dean said. Sam was surprised Dean was willing to talk about it at all, and he was shocked that Dean brought it up himself. He guessed that Dean knew there was no chance they were brushing this under the rug, and he decided to do it on his own terms.   
“Yeah, of course, Dean.” Sam nodded solemnly. “Did Lisa do that to you?”   
“Yeah, but I had it coming. I should’ve listened better,” he said, using a mock-pathetic voice. He was joking, but Sam didn’t understand it. Was he making light of what he was going through, or was something else going on entirely?  
“Dean..”   
“Okay. Alright. Lisa spanked me with my belt. But she did it because I wanted her to.”   
What? Sam had no idea how to respond to that. So it was like a kinky thing? “She hit you hard enough to bruise! You liked that?” Sam didn’t want to seem judgmental, but that sounded pretty nuts.   
Dean shook his head and laughed. “No, I mean, I didn’t want her to do it right then. I hated it. It hurt like a bitch. But…” He paused, thinking.   
Dean took a drink of his beer. He seemed to be preparing himself to say something. Sam waited silently. “Okay, it’s like this: for the first year of our marriage, it was really hard. We fought all the time, I was always letting her down, and I just didn’t know how to be a good husband. It didn’t feel right. And even when we made up, I felt so guilty. I didn’t know how to move on. So one day I started googling stuff, see if anyone else had a similar experience. And I found this blog from this chick who said she and her husband had a special kind of relationship that really worked for them, and it kind of solved her problem of feeling guilty and they didn’t fight anymore, so I looked into it.   
“I wasn’t gonna tell Lis about it, but the more I looked into it the more I thought it might work for us. I started to think about telling her, but then she found the article I was reading and brought it up to me. So we talked about it, and she decided she wanted to try it, so that’s what we’ve been doing.”   
Sam didn’t feel any less confused. “So then what’s the special arrangement? I don’t get it. What does this have to do with her beating you?”  
“It’s called domestic discipline. Basically instead of being equal partners, making decisions together, fighting when we disagree or whatever, I decided that I want her to be in control. She makes the decisions, and I follow them, whether I like it or not. And there are rules. If I break a rule, then I get punished.” Dean blushed, apparently embarrassed to admit that part.   
“So that’s what happened with-“ Sam gestured at Dean.   
“Uh, yeah. I lied to her. It was stupid. I don’t know why I did it. But that’s a big rule for us, and one I’ve broken more than once before, so I got the belt. First time I’ve been spanked with a belt since Dad that one time.”   
Sam nodded. He was confused, but relieved. He didn’t understand it at all, but it did seem like Dean was happy with the arrangement. Whatever was going on was better than Dean being abused.   
“Okay but there’s still one thing I don’t get. I get that you guys fought a lot and that her making the decisions means you don’t have to fight about it. Can’t say I’d take that approach, but I get it. What I don’t understand is the punishment part. Why would you let her spank you, if you hate it?”   
Dean didn’t answer right away. “It makes me feel like I’m making up for whatever bad thing I did. If I break I rule, I get punished, and it’s over. It’s justice. And when it’s over, I feel so connected to her and, I don’t know, absolved. And I always had a thing for authority figures,” he said, smiling suggestively.   
Sam took a drink of his beer. This was all pretty hard to wrap his head around. “What are the rules?” he asked.   
Dean didn’t have to think about that one. “Safety, honesty- you know that one. Respect, and obedience.”   
“That doesn’t seem like many rules,” Sam said.  
“Well, you know, they all involve their own rules. Respect means I’m not rude to her, I don’t have an attitude, whatever, but when I’m in trouble it means she’s Ma’am, not Lisa, and definitely not Lis.”   
“Ohhh…”   
Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow at Sam.   
“Bobby heard you call her Ma’am, at Thanksgiving,” Sam explained.   
“Yeah, she heard Bobby say I was reckless on the hunt. She didn’t like that.”   
“Speaking of Bobby. He’s worried about you, man. Maybe you should tell him,” Sam suggested.  
“No way. It was weird enough telling you,” Dean said. And it was. But he had to admit that it was also kind of nice, being able to talk about it with Sam. It had been a secret for so long, and it was nice to just get it off his chest and put it out there.


	5. Memories

Chapter Five  
…...  
Dean woke up and remembered with excitement that it was Christmas morning. He snuggled up closer to Lisa, who was still asleep. She was facing away from him, lying on her side, so he spooned her and buried his face in her hair. She smelled amazing, as always. She started to stir, backing up closer to him, inadvertently rubbing her butt against his cock. Dean gently kissed the back of her head, then lifted his head to look at her face. Her lips were parted, her mouth just slightly open. She looked so beautiful. He really was the luckiest man in the world.  
When Lisa woke up, she turned to face Dean. “It’s Christmas,” she whispered. Her eyes sparkled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed, excited to open presents. She was so cute.  
Dean started the coffee, and Lisa was already waiting for him, sitting on the floor next to the presents under the tree. He was so excited. He thought she was really gonna like what he got her.  
They each unwrapped the presents that had become a tradition over the last three years of their marriage. Pajamas, socks, jeans. Stuff they just needed. Lisa was always more excited about those than Dean was. Lisa also bought Dean two new Carhartt shirts, his favorite brand, and he bought her two new dresses. She was very excited about them for someone who had picked them out herself two weeks ago. He laughed when she held them up to show him like she had never seen them before.  
Next, they got to the fun stuff. Lisa handed Dean a box wrapped in blue snowman wrapping paper. It felt heavy. He tore off the paper to reveal a box labeled Ruger. He looked at Lisa, a huge smile on his face. She bought him a gun? Lisa laughed. “Open it!” she shouted. So he did. It was a Super Redhawk. He whistled appreciatively, pulling it out of the box. This thing was like a grand. It was stainless steel, with cocobolo grips. It was beautiful.  
Dean set the box gently on the floor and pounced on Lisa, hugging her tightly. “Thank you,” he said, his voice muffled in her neck.  
“Anything for baby,” she said, kissing his head. “My turn?”  
Dean hesitated. “Mine isn’t as good. It didn’t cost near as much as this. Lis, you spent so much,” he groaned. He grabbed two boxes, wrapped in the same paper as his gun had been, but he held them back.  
“Gimme!” He pushed them towards her. Lisa chose the bigger box first. Inside the box was a pair of reddish-brown leather cowboy boots. She had been saying for a long time that she wished she had a pair, and he had finally gotten them. They were expensive, but not nearly as much as that gun, dammit. She picked one of the boots up, moving it around in her hands, looking at it from every angle. “Dean . . . They’re gorgeous. Thank you.” She stuck out her leg and pulled on the boot. It looked a little goofy with her Snoopy pajama pants. He laughed. She was just the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
“Hey, don’t forget the other box,” Dean said, nudging it toward her. She flashed him an excited smile and tore open the paper. She pulled out a heavy leather belt, the same reddish-brown as her new boots.  
At first, her reaction was very much like the boots. She cooed about how beautiful it was and looked at it from every angle. Then, she looked at Dean with an evil smile. “I don’t think this was the smartest gift you’ve ever given,” she laughed.  
Dean blushed. “I don’t know what you mean!” he said, feigning innocence. “You know, they say it swings a lot better when you’ve been wearing it all day.”  
Lisa doubled the belt over in her hands and raised her eyebrows at him suggestively. “You’ll have to be on your best behavior when I wear it. Because I am just dying to see what this baby can do.”  
Dean’s stomach fluttered. “Oh, yes Ma’am. I will be.” 

….  
1 year earlier. 

Dean and Lisa were watching TV together, the movie Tango and Cash. Dean was lying in Lisa’s lap while she pet his hair.  
“Dean, I’ve been reading up on DD and there’s something I want to do. It’s called a maintenance spanking. Do you know what that is?” She continued to pet his hair. They had been doing DD for four months now, and she loved it, but she felt like they needed more. They had both been getting a bit complacent. Nothing serious, but she felt like they could both use a rejuvenation of their arrangement. She had looked it up the night before and found a solution for them.  
“No Ma’am. A spanking?” He turned his head, disturbing her petting. He was upset. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, you didn’t baby. You’ve been doing very well.” It was true, he had been. He hadn’t needed a spanking for over a month. But she had been looking into what other domestic discipline couples did to keep the dynamic alive, and she found that most of them used maintenance spankings in addition to punishment spankings. She liked the idea, and thought it would be good for them. “A maintenance spanking is less severe than a punishment spanking, and it’s not done because you misbehaved; it’s done to reinforce our roles and remind you of your place, so to speak. It’s apparently a good bonding experience.”  
Dean laid his head back down. “Okay. Do you want to do it now?” He looked apprehensive, but she noticed with pride that he didn’t try to argue.  
“No, tomorrow. I don’t want to spring it on you right now. It’s new.” 

..  
The next morning, Dean woke up and jumped when he saw Lisa already awake and looking at him. When he fully processed that it was just her, he relaxed and cuddled up next to her. She opened her arms for him to crawl into, and he took the invitation, making a small humming sound in contentment. She was wearing a soft white t-shirt (that he happily noticed was a little see-through) and silky black pajama pants. She looked hot.  
“Good morning baby,” she whispered. They lay like that for a few more minutes before she kissed the top of his head and gently began to pull away. “Time to get up!” He obeyed, swinging his legs off the bed and following her downstairs.  
Dean started the coffee while Lisa went to grab the paper. When she came back with it, she left it on the counter, unopened, and sat down at the table. His confusion about that lasted only until their conversation yesterday in front of the TV came back to him, and he guessed she was gonna wanna talk about the maintenance spanking. He decided to bring it up first.  
“ ‘We doing the maintenance spanking today?” He glanced up from the coffee mug he was filling for her.  
“Yes we are. We’ll do it after breakfast.” She got up to grab two chocolate muffins from the box on the counter. She left one for Dean in front of the chair next to her, and started peeling the wrapper off her own. “I want to talk to you about what it’s like first. It’s not a punishment spanking. It won’t hurt as much, and you won’t be in trouble. But it will hurt. It’s just a reminder of the roles in our relationship, a reminder to obey me and trust me. It keeps us both on track. People sometimes do it weekly, but we’re gonna try every other week and see how that goes for us.”  
Dean was kind of turned on by the idea that it would serve as a reminder of his role in the relationship. He sort of liked the idea of being turned over her knee for no other reason than to remind him that she could. He sat down next to her at the table and drank his coffee, but he had a hard time eating the muffin. He had a little fluttery feeling in his stomach, nerves and a little excitement. He imagined it being more like a sex spanking than a punishment spanking, and he was definitely into that.  
“That sounds good,” he said cautiously, hiding a smile. He knew he could tell her anything, but he was a little embarrassed to admit how he felt about the idea, so he kept things casual. “Hey honey, look!” he said, glad for a reason to change the subject. “There’s a fox outside.”  
Lisa ran to the window. “Awwww,” she cooed. “How cute! I wanna keep it as a pet.” Dean wasn’t looking at the fox anymore. He was looking at his cute wife in her pajamas. Damn, he loved her. 

….  
When they finished eating and Dean put the dishes away, Lisa took his hand and guided him to the bedroom. It had become the permanent location for punishment, so she decided it would be a good place for maintenance discipline too.  
Lisa sat on the big purple arm chair in the corner of the room, motioning for Dean to come to her. He stood in front of her.  
“This is gonna be a new routine for us. We’ll do this every other Saturday. We’ll come in here, you’ll tell me about anything you’ve felt guilty about since the last maintenance discipline or punishment, anything you feel like you should be punished for but weren’t. I’m talking about the small stuff. The big stuff is still gonna be a whole separate punishment, at a different time. Make sense so far?”  
Dean nodded. “Yes Ma’am.”  
Lisa smiled. She knew Dean would have no problem thinking of little things to be punished for.  
“After we talk about it, I’ll spank you over my knee, with just my hand. It won’t be too bad, but it’ll be hard enough to help you remember to behave, and keep you on track. Okay?” Dean nodded obediently. He looked both apprehensive and a little bit excited. Very in-character for her punishment-averse boy, who also liked to be spanked during sex. This would be somewhere in between those two things.  
“When we’re done with that, we’ll talk about how this arrangement is going for us. You can bring up any concerns you have, punishments you didn’t agree with, things you want to re-evaluate about this arrangement or our marriage in general. Anything you want to talk about. This is a safe place to do that.”  
“I agree with all your punishments,” Dean said.  
Lisa laughed. “Well good! We’re not there yet. We’ll talk about that after.” She wasn’t surprised by this feedback. Dean accepted without question that he deserved whatever punishment she gave. Sometimes she felt relieved for him that he hadn’t ended up with a woman who would treat him badly. She wasn’t sure what he would or wouldn’t be willing to accept. She kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you tell me your thoughts since the last time you were spanked. It’s been about a month. Anything since then that you weren’t very proud of?”  
Dean nodded. Of course he had an answer already. “When I slammed my hand in the car door and you tried to help me I was rude even though you were just trying to be nice, because I was in pain and I was taking it out on you. And I forgot to take the trash out until you reminded me and then I still didn’t do it right when you asked. And last week when you didn’t feel like having sex I asked twice instead of just respecting your decision.”  
He paused for a minute, thinking. She would’ve been satisfied with this answer, but she knew her husband, and there was more.  
“And I got annoyed with you when you wanted me to go to the store on Monday because I didn’t wanna get up.” She didn’t even remember that. “And I rolled my eyes at you at the gas station. I don’t think you saw it, otherwise I would know about it I think.” He smiled sheepishly at her, correctly assuming she would’ve addressed it if she had seen it.  
“Good. Anything else?” she asked.  
Dean thought about it. He looked a bit stressed, and she guessed he didn’t want to leave anything out. “I think that’s it. That’s all I remember,” he said finally.  
“Okay, good. Come lie over my knee.” Dean obeyed, placing his knees on the ground and laying across her lap. She slid his sweatpants and boxers down, leaving them to rest around his knees. She didn’t have to see his face to know he was blushing. He always got embarrassed when she didn’t let him pull his pants down himself. As always, the choice to do it for him was intentional. She felt that it would enforce the submissive feelings she was trying to create in him.

….  
Lisa started with a few warm up spanks. They were enough to sting, but not enough to really hurt. Dean wondered if she could feel that he was rock hard. Probably. His cock was pressed against her thigh. Lisa started spanking harder, and Dean was surprised that it was already starting to hurt.  
That made sense, he thought. After all, she was trying to remind him of his place, and he figured that was easier to do when he was really hurting. Still, it was kind of sexy. He wasn’t in trouble, so he knew he wasn’t in for the usual torture, and he really liked the message she was sending. She was in control. Besides, he did deserve some pain for the infractions he listed. It had been sheer luck that she hadn’t caught him rolling his eyes. He could’ve been in for much worse. He guessed he got some points for confessing it.  
Smack! Smack! Dean whimpered when Lisa just kept on hitting him. Okay, okay. He got the point. Now it really did hurt. He kind of wanted her to stop now. Lisa started smacking the back of his thighs. That was okay for a minute, because it was a new spot. It hurt, but not a lot. Smack! Smack! Slowly, his thighs really started to burn. Smack! “Alright, I get it,” he said. He had meant for it to sound teasing, but it sounded a little more desperate than he wanted.  
“No talking, Dean,” Lisa said calmly. His stomach fluttered. She was always calm when she was spanking him, but it still felt like a new experience for her to spank him when it wasn’t punishment or foreplay. Instead of grieving whatever grave sin had gotten him into this position- literally- he had the opportunity to really think about the fact that she could spank him whenever she saw fit. She really did have a lot of power. She was totally and completely the boss of him. Any time he didn’t behave the way she wanted, she could put him over her knee like this. Smack! Ow. Fuck. It had been a little while since had last been spanked, and he knew he had been getting a bit out of line. Not enough to earn a real punishment, but not the perfectly submissive husband he was after a spanking. He figured these maintenance spankings would keep that good behavior going longer. Especially because this hurt a lot, more than he was expecting, but he knew it was much worse when she was really trying to teach him a lesson.  
After a few more particularly hard smacks that had him whimpering after each one, Lisa stopped. Dean’s ass was burning. Maybe she was onto something with this maintenance spanking stuff. He felt really submissive, reminded that his place was to obey her orders. He wanted to say as much, but she had told him not to speak, so he shut up.  
Lisa rubbed his back and pet his hair affectionately. “Good boy, Dean,” she said soothingly. He reveled in the praise even though he hadn’t done much to deserve it. All he did was lay there and take it. But he guessed that was what she meant.  
“Okay, baby, kneel in front of me. It’s time to hear those opinions of yours.” Dean got up and knelt in front of her. He looked up at her adoringly. Wow, she was beautiful. The picture of power and grace and control. “First,” she said. “Your thoughts on the maintenance spanking?”  
“I liked it,” Dean said right away. He really did. “I like the reminder that you’re the boss of me.” He blushed.  
Lisa smiled at that. “Good,” she said. “I like that. That sounds like a good thing for us. So we’ll do this every other Saturday. Let’s talk about your feelings about the relationship in general. It’s really important that you’re honest with me, even if you think I won’t wanna hear it, understand?”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
“Okay, you said you like the punishments. Is there anything else you want to add to that? Any time you thought I was unfair, or took it too far, or not far enough?”  
Dean didn’t even have to think about it. “No ma’am. I think they were all well deserved and fair. You can be tough,” he laughed, “But good tough. It’s always as tough as I deserve. I like after when you pet me and take care of me, too.”  
That made Lisa smile too. She was so beautiful. “I’m glad to hear that. What about the rules? Any you wanna revisit, rethink?”  
“No Ma’am. I think they’re good rules.”  
Lisa laughed. “Well you are just perfectly content then, aren’t you?” she asked, looking amused. He also thought she looked relieved, like she didn’t know how this conversation was gonna go.  
“Yes Ma’am,” Dean grinned. “What about you? You happy?” He hoped she was. He was willing to stop all this in a heartbeat if it wasn’t what she wanted. But honestly, this was like the happiest he’d ever been. He hoped she liked it as much as he did.  
“Ecstatic. This is perfect for us, I think.” Lisa smiled with pride. “I think it suits me,” she said teasingly. “And it definitely suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Part Two!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974933


End file.
